ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United/Gallery
Ben Smile.png Crossover Slider.PNG Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News4.png Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News3.png Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News2.png Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News.png Ben sniffing.png Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News9.png Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News8.png Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News7.png Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News6.png Coming_Soon_Trailers_Pictures_and_News11.PNG Coming_Soon_Trailers_Pictures_and_News12.PNG Coming_Soon_Trailers_Pictures_and_News14.PNG Humungousaur GR HU.png Big Chill GR HU.png Ben 10 GR HU2.png Ben 10 GR HU1.png Ben 10 GR HU.png Center-of-Nanite-Storm Heroes United.jpg Creature Rex.PNG Rex Blockparty.PNG Hum Rex2.PNG Hum Rex.PNG Humungasaur wraped.png Humungasaur pound HU.png Diamonhead2 HU.png Diamonhead HU.png VillananoHU.png Rex-Heroes_United_2.PNG Black_Knight-Heros_United.PNG Black_Knight-Heroes_United_2.PNG Scene.png Césarzalazar.png Ben-10 Generator-Rex-Crossover.jpg Ben and Rex.png BenGenRexPoster.png 633.png 25.png 26.png 27.png Apéndice látigo HU.PNG Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News11.PNG Rex Salazar Heroes United.png Lodestar HU2.png Rath Heroes United.png Diamondhead HU.PNG HUMUNGOUSAUR_HU.PNG Heroes United Rath Screening.png Rath Heroes United11.png Rath Heroes United10.png Rath Heroes United9.png Rath Heroes United8.png Rath Heroes United7.png Rath Heroes United6.png Rath Heroes United5.png Rath Heroes United4.png Rath Heroes United3.png Rath Heroes United2.png Lodestar HU3.png benrex10_tko_turkish.PNG Heroes-United-Logo.jpg Heroes-United-Generator-Rex-.jpg Heroes-United-Ben-.jpg Ben-10-Generator-Rex-Heroes-United-600x311.jpg|Opening Intro Card for Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United CARE1011291100011530 006 1280x720.jpg CARE1011291100011530 008 1280x720.jpg CARE1011291100011530 009 1280x720.jpg CARE1011291100011530 012 1280x720.jpg CARE1011291100011530 016 1280x720.jpg CARE1011291100011530 019 1280x720.jpg CARE1011291100011530 022 1280x720.jpg CARE1011291100011530 025 1280x720.jpg CARE1011291100011530 028 1280x720.jpg CARE1011291100011530 032 1280x720.jpg Who the heck is that.jpg Who ate my sandwich.jpg Rex swoops in for a closer look.jpg Prepare for a Big Chill on Black Friday.jpg Generator Rex ready to duel.jpg Big Chill has a nice green glow.jpg Big Chill at flight, with Rex on his tail.jpg Ben Tennyson contained.jpg Ben 10 pleading with Generator Rex.jpg Ben-packed-the-Ultimatrix.jpg Diamondhead-takes-on-Alpha.jpg Fourarms-is-ready-to-take-on-the-bad-guys.jpg How-about-we-try-Cannonbolt.jpg Upgrade_Rex.png The-battle-begins-600x291.jpg Ultramatrix-still-works-in-Rexs-world-600x291.jpg And-Alpha-hates-Rex-600x291.jpg Generator-Rex-and-Ben-10-square-up.jpg UPCHUCK HHU.png UPGRADEDREX.png UPGRADEDREX2.png UPGRADEREXUPFACE.png Ben, Rex.... y Bobo.PNG Rex Ben Relationship.png BEN-REX BALONCESTO.PNG Ben Rex chaquetas invertidas.PNG Screenshot2011-11-25at81848PM-1-.png Ben_with_aliens_001.png Alpha-hates-Ben-600x291.jpg No-maybe-fourarms-600x291.jpg Upgrade Rex.png Wow.JPG Waaaaaa.JPG Timburr.JPG Super jet.JPG ST-O.JPG Squatch.JPG Smack arms up graded.JPG Shoutiung.JPG Shockw.JPG|Shocksquatch's 1st Appearance Rex fly upgraded.JPG O-R.JPG Alpha Omega.png Omega fire.JPG Om.JPG O-h.JPG O-F 2.JPG Hers.JPG Heat omega.JPG Haaaaaaaaa.JPG Goooooooooooooo.JPG Get ready.JPG Change.JPG Ben-2.JPG Attack.JPG Ah.JPG Nanomite omega.JPG Get ready attack.JPG Omega.JPG Generator-Rex-takes-on-Alpha-600x291.jpg 698px-Tecno-espada laser.PNG The B.F.S. upgraded.png Alpha Ultimatrix.png Super jet.JPG Smack arms up graded.JPG Rex fly upgraded.JPG Haaaaaaaaa.JPG Goooooooooooooo.JPG Get ready.JPG Attack.JPG Newdianealpha.png AgentsixHU.PNG Vlcsnap-2011-11-26-23h49m37s219.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-26-23h47m56s44.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-26-23h40m43s86.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-26-23h37m07s244.png Rex Upgrade-Heroes United 2.PNG Bugjarshieldisdown.png Ultimatrix like lake.png Insidebugjarhu.png Heroes United Opening.png|Opening Rex feeling a bit creeped before upgrade meges with him.png Ultra T entrando en Rex.PNG Ben y Rex despidiendose.PNG 185px-Ah.JPG 185px-Ben_Rex_chaquetas_invertidas.PNG Heroes-United-has-us-look-back-at-other-crossovers.jpg 185px-Ben,_Rex...._y_Bobo.PNG 185px-Generator-Rex-and-Ben-10-square-up.jpg images-6.jpeg Klnjjbh.png UpchuckHU.png Shocksquatch electrical powers.png Shocksquatch debult.png Frío congelando los Tecno-brazos.png Frío frente al Bob Biscuit Barn xD.png Diamante apunto de destransformarse.png Rath tratando de golpear a Alpha Omega2.png Ultra T y Rex dan vueltas como locos xD.png Ultra T y Rex son vecidos y separados.png Upchuck HU saca su lengua y come los restos.png Traje de Ultra T transformación1.png Traje de UltraT transformación2.png Apéndice Látigo Rex soportando.png Ben-10-Generator-Rex-Heroes-United-Poster.jpg BadaxesHU.png FunchucksHU.png BoogiepackHU.png RexrideHU.png Puck buster GRB10HU.png SlamcannonHU.png HU FourAms Sonic Clap.jpg|Four Arms' "Sonic Clap" HU FoAr W HandsUp.jpg|Four Arms preparing to attack Heroes United Alpha Robot.png Alpha and Rex.png Heroes United Rex contains Alpha..png Alpha 8.png Alpha 7.png Alpha 6.png Alpha 4.png Ben in Heroes United (2).png Alpha.PNG Rex and Ben wearing each other's jackets.png UpgradeHeroesUnited.png XLR8 in Heroes United.png Ben Tennyson Generator Rex.png|link=http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ben_Tennyson_Generator_Rex.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Browse